


Ignite The Flame (Michael Langdon x Reader)

by SilentWanderlust



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Violence, ahs apocalypse spoilers, ahs season 8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWanderlust/pseuds/SilentWanderlust
Summary: When Michael massacres Robichaux, you reach beyond the veil for strength. When he joins you there, the safety on which you relied shattered.





	Ignite The Flame (Michael Langdon x Reader)

Murky red devastated the incandescent white of Robichaux Academy. The planet stalled with the weight of heaven and hell converging. Crisp summer air dissipated in favor of Michael’s noxious presence in your home. Clawing at the stair banister, your eyes fluttered shut. Sinking your mind into the dining room below, you seperated from yourself.

Chest convulsing, you settling into a place beyond the visible. You danced with the inexplicable, bargaining for your place in between. With each breath, you edged back and forth with reality like a game of tug-of-war.

Limbs tingling, you stepped to the other side. Quaking hands and wobbling knees stilled as your soul settled. Eyes flying open, your pupils dilated with the sudden rush of light. Everything saturated like an overexposed photograph. A thousand rays of light flew from each object in your site. The credenza beside you, once mahogany, shown in a royal purple hue. And the stairs leading to the dining room you knew as white glistened with a dozen iridescent colors.

Taking a wary step, you oriented yourself with the space betwixt this world and the next. With each foot-fall, the dizziness subsided with the fear. An unexplained force gripped your soul like a hand crushing a throat. The fear oozed from your mind as the force squeezed, setting it somewhere beyond your reach.

Michael stood, angelic in his profile, staged center in the entry to the dining room like a painting. The black of his coat, turned golden in your gaze, melded with his surroundings; as if he belonged in the only place they were safe.

His follower had none such poise. She slouched in a heap of raw muscle. While Michael appeared appropriately placed, she was a visitor in a foreign land. Reaching to her soul for answers, your fingertips tingled with the emptiness. You sensed nothing but a void encapsulated the space where her soul should have been.

Shaking your head, the room moved with you as you looked to the entryway. An amber mist slipped through the door. Your body reached for a fear response it couldn’t locate, making you gag. The encroaching mist snaked into the dining room and you moved a moment too late.

Michael’s fingers twined in the air as the nails send his direction froze. Flipping backwards, the nails turned back on your sisters. With a turn of his arm, the nails spiraled like bullets, colliding with soft skin. While some lodged in bodies, nails meeting thinner areas moved through their mark to land behind them.  

The screams of your sisters bounced off the tile, forming the demonic symphony of pending eternity. Each voice sang a unique song of terror. Zoe’s soul rang with sorrow and Queenie’s with fury. The sorrow braided into your soul, constricting it. The only two people in the world that meant more to you than your life. The rage of anger and fear tugged at your stomach but the connection locked it away.

As the sounds of massacre moved up the stairs to hit full force, you saw him turn.

The fluidity of his movements disoriented you. Michael spun slowly, his body following behind his head trained on you. His lackey turned too, a lumbering spin. He held an arm to stop her. Never removing his gaze from yours, Michael leaned to the void of a woman to whisper an order.

She revealed a gun from her side and turned back towards the dining hall. The shock of bullets joined your sisters’ screams.

“Michael,” Your voice came warbled like you spoke underwater. You looked down at him, following the path of the stairs as your guide. The crane of his neck stirred a dark satisfaction deep inside. “I expect you look me in the eyes while you slaughter me.”

“Y/N,” Michael clasped his hands behind his back, moving a step at a time. One foot after the other clicked softly against the marble. “Do you see what I’ve accomplished? With the flick of the wrist, they’re gone.”

“You’ve just killed them,” The panic locked deep in your struggled to break free. Feeling towards him, you met a burning wall of fire. You couldn’t get inside his mind. He’d have to falter, if only for a second. “It’s a minor inconvenience.”

Michael dropped his chin, eyes sparkling brighter than the rays of light around him. “Reach for them.”

He cleared the final step, closing in your space. Michael dragged his last foot over the last step, elongating the time until he met you face-to-face.

Again you moved to slip through the wall impeding your progress into his mind. Michael slammed you back with an invisible force.

“I said reach for _them_ ,” Michael’s skin glistened, clouding your vision as she towered over you. “Not me.”

Temple pounding, you extended your reach, hunting for the trace of their souls. But there was only darkness and the stench of the amber mist - of death beyond the physical. The two souls left alive stood in opposition on the stairs. Nothing else remained.

“Kill me with them,” You reached out for Michael but he grabbed you, shattering your hold between the realms just as you felt a crack in the wall between you. Like a collision, you fell back to reality. Colors came back in to focus and the gravity of the situation dropped like a bucket of water on your head. Looking straight ahead, the black of his coat looked mundane considering what he’d just accomplished. “Burn my soul too.”

Michael clutched your shoulders, bending to press his nose against yours. They fit together like a puzzle. His hair toppled over your face, tickling your cheeks in an intimacy that made you squirm in his hold. An outsider could confuse this behavior as something unthinkable. Chest crackling with the weight of realization, you breathed carefully to settle your heart rate.The suppressed fear bubbled but the numbness clawing up with it held tight. “Burn my soul.”

Michael cocked his head with a slow, effortless grace making you question whether he’d moved at all. His nose slid against your bridge until his lips were close enough to taste his breath. He laughed quietly against your lips. Looking down to the curve of his smile and back to his eyes, you waited for a either kiss or a dagger to the stomach.

“No,” Michael dragged out the word. It was beautiful and torturous the way he spoke. “I have bigger plans for you.”

“The world will burn before I join you,” You moved to knock him back but his hands collided with your wrists, caging them in his hold.

“You’re in luck, little witch,” Michael pulled you against his chest, sliding his lips up your jaw to your ear. His lingering scent was human, but below the beautiful exterior was the reeking corpse of his soul. Wrapping his arms around your waist, Michael dragged your closer, clutching the soiled fabric of your cloak. Your head fell to the crook of his neck, highlighting his every staggered breath. “I’ve ignited the flame.”


End file.
